one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuna VS Marth
Asuna VS Marth is SSS42X2's 8th OMM. It features Asuna from Sword Art Online and Marth of the Fire Emblem series. Description Let's get a little more graceful in battle as Asuna from SAO takes on Marth of Fire Emblem! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Marth '''was walking along a grassy plain until he spots something in front of him, a challenge. A red hooded girl stands in front of him and takes it off, revealing herself as '''Asuna. Asuna: Let's see what you got. Marth accepts the challenge and takes out his sword. Marth: Everyone, please watch me. They both stand, ready for battle. Fight LET'S GET GRACEFUL! BEGIN! Asuna goes in for the offensive as she slashes Marth many times in the blink of and eye, but Marth does an upward slash, sending Asuna off her feet. Marth then does a few slashes of his own and hits Asuna right in the chest, sending her to the ground. Asuna gets up and does Linear, knocking Marth down and then stabs him in the gut. 50.. Marth shrugs it off and does multiple thrust attacks, but Asuna counters with her own thrust attacks, leaving in a clash. Asuna then uses her Oblique to stun him for a while, Parallel Sting to send him flying, and Shooting Star to send him down, smashing the ground on his back. Asuna then heals herself from the damage, but is interrupted by Marth. 40.. Marth does a powerful slash with the tip of his blade, giving huge damage to Asuna. She is then sent flying to a nearby abandoned castle, being smashed through the brick wall. Marth jumps out of the hole and lunges at Asuna, but she runs out of the way and uses her blade to gracefully move and slash at the same time, leaving Marth in pain. 30.. Marth steps back, holding his stomach in shear pain, but Asuna adds more by thrusting her sword into Marth's body multiple times, but Marth uses his Counter attack and adds twice as much damage as Asuna's attack. Asuna jumps back and uses her speed to run circles around Marth, causing him to get dizzy. Asuna takes a chance and goes on the offensive. 20.. Asuna uses Flashing Penetrator, Neutron, and Starry Tear back-to-back, causing Marth to bleed a little bit. It starts to make him feel pain. Marth then raises his sword, and dashes at Asuna, slashing her multiple times, dealing a Critical Hit. Asuna and Marth trade blow for blow, quickly tiring them out, but still having some figh left in them. 10.. Asuna heals herself while Marth recovers from damage, removing the scar from a while back. Marth then dashes at Asuna whike she does the same and they both end up clashing, as sparks were really flying between them. 5.. Asuna uses Mother's Rosario. 4.. She goes in for the final attack. 3.. Marth's right eye flashes. 2.. Marth charges the Shield Breaker. 1.. They both slash each other, knocking them out. DOUBLE K.O! Marth fell, back first while Asuna landed on top of him. Ladies & Gentlemen, we have... A Tie! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees